


summer lovin'

by venomedveins



Series: tumblr prompts & drabbles [6]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomedveins/pseuds/venomedveins
Summary: NAGRON COMPETITIVE THEME 1 I CAN JUST SEE IT





	summer lovin'

Nasir pointedly makes sure to keep his eyes forward, not to the side where Agron’s thighs are peeking out from the camp’s uniform shorts. The green terrycloth clings to the muscle there, Agron’s skin tan from the warm sun. He’s wearing one of the tanktops too, sides cut wide open to show the definition his chest, arms rippled with muscles.

“You’re going down.” Agron bumps his shoulder into Nasir’s. He’s wearing aviators, sun glinting off them as he tosses the volleyball to the first line of campers.

“As if.” Nasir snarks back, scratching at the side of his neck. He wants Agron’s skin back against his, the summer heat nothing compared to Agron’s own.

“I’ve got Big Benny. Look, he’s twelve and is almost taller than me.” Agron points to the kid, his massive hands posed around the small white ball.

“Yeah well, the three Ashley’s are deadly with any sport.” Nasir sniffs, pursing his lips.

“How about we make a wager?” Agron asks, turning towards Nasir. “If your team wins, I’ll be on kitchen duty all week.”

“And if your team wins?” Nasir raises an eyebrow, keeping his voice low so the students can’t over hear.

“If my team wins, you come skinny dipping with me tonight.” Agron’s grin dimples his cheeks as he lowers his sunglasses just to waggle his eyebrows.

“Deal.” Nasir roughly shakes his hand, turning back to the campers before Agron can see his grin.

Nasir’s team is demolished.


End file.
